SASUNARU PERVERTIDESS Chapter One
by K. Albanez
Summary: Oh yeah, the finished original chapter! Two guys...a lot of pervertidness, but watch out! You wont find out what Sasuke's going on about till chapter three!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

'HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP SASUKE! YOU'RE SO PERVERTED!!!!!'

'...not this again.' Sasuke grinned, ducking slightly to miss the bowl of ramen that had been thrown at his head.

Everyday it was the same.

Pervertidness.

And Naruto hated it...kind of.

▒You▓ve put me off my food┘..I wont be able to eat for like, an hour now!▓

This just made the raven grin even more as he lowered his head and carried on eating.

Naruto sat down in a huff, his head in the air determined to stay angry at the very wrong minded guy next to him, however, after a while he couldn▓t help but feel lonely from the lack of conversation.

▒...Sasuke?▓

▒Hn?▓ Was the noise that emitted from the face hidden within the bowl.

▒Why are you so perverted?▓

Sasuke snorted with laughter, spraying ramen everywhere, including on Naruto.

▒Well┘erm, I DID grow up with Kakashi, you kinda get used to it after a while┘▓

You see, Naruto and Sasuke were in high school. Sasuke had been living with his guardian Kakashi since he was eleven years old, up until that point he had been with his brother Itachi. His parents had died when Sasuke was merely eight years old. Itachi visited sometimes, only when he did, Sasuke hid in the closet. Mainly because Itachi was the biggest pervert of all, and every time he stayed round, Itachi and Kakashi spent the entire time talking about┘well, yeah.

Naruto┘was pretty much the same. Only his guardian wasn▓t a pervert, although Kakashi did have a crush on him┘Anyway, Naruto▓s parents had died when he was newly born, he had been passed around a lot as a child, but he never found the right foster parents, until Iruka came. Now things were pretty normal, Naruto went to school, came home, ate and slept. But Naruto was far from normal.

Naruto pondered on his thoughts, and found that they drifted to Kakashi and Iruka.

▒Does Kakashi have a crush on Iruka?▓ The blonde said smiling.

Sasuke stared at his empty bowl, then at the table, then at Naruto.

▒Why▓d you ask? You wanna join them??▓

▒SASUKE!!!!▓

▒Ok ok, calm down dobe┘▓

Naruto was going to go into another huff, but decided against it and replied.

▒Just cause you watch them all day┘▓ Sasuke chuckled.

▒You wish.▓

Naruto stood sharply, scratching the back of his head irritably.

▒Ok that▓s it. I▓m going home. Any more of this and I▓ll turn into Genma┘▓

Ps: Don▓t worry, new chapter coming very soon, and I AM sorry that this is so short┘but I do have gcse▓s y▓know :P lol the next chapter is better As Naruto receives a strange phonecall┘ And Sasuke gains even MORE fangirls┘ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasunaru Pervertidness

Sasunaru Pervertidness

**Author's Note:**

**I need to update this fanfic more! Sorry for the lateness, the next chapter will be arriving shortly too ******** so enjoy!**

Chapter II:

'Oi, dobe.'

Naruto moaned and rolled over.

'Dobe, get up!'

Naruto groaned loudly and Sasuke became dreadfully agitated.

'For the love of-'

'ARGH!!'

Silence.

'Are you awake now?' Sasuke said, smiling.

'Teme!! I'm soaking wet!'

Sasuke blushed slightly until Naruto noticed.

'You have GOT to be joking...You turn everything dodgy!'

Sasuke smirked before turning around.

'You'd better get dressed.'

Sasuke hated staying whilst Naruto get changed. Not being able to touch him.

Hold him.

_Kiss him_.

He mostly hated it, and kinda loved it.

'So what are we doing today?'

Naruto asked calmly breaking through Sasuke's far away thoughts.

'I'm not sure...What things are there to do on a Sunday really?'

Naruto sighed.

'Good point.'

'And-'

_Furikaeru sono keshiki Ni kimi no kage WO sagashitei-_

**Click**

'Hello?'

'HI SASUKE!!'

'Oh no...'

'How are you today Sasuke??'

'I'm err, fine.'

Sasuke took the phone away from his ear and covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

'Sorry about this...The fan girls have found out my new number.'

He went back on the phone, agreeing every so often until they hung up.

'Urgh, great...Who did they find the number off this time?'

Naruto stopped and backed away from Sasuke slowly. Sasuke realized what he was doing.

'YOU?? YOU told them??'

'I-I didn't mean too...they said, they said.'

'What did they say?!'

'...They said that if I told them your number that they would be nice to me for the rest of the term.'

'THAT'S ALL?!'

'Sasuke...I'm sorry. How about we swap phones? That way they'll think they'll be calling you but it'll be me, you know, at least until you can get a new simcard ok?'

'Fine. But you owe me. BIG time.'

'Whatever teme.' The blonde answered, grinning happily.

Sasuke smiled. He liked seeing Naruto in such a good mood. He looked so damn cute!! Who could resist...

'Sasuke?'

'Hn?'

'Why are you staring at me?'

'Oh crap...'

This was going to be a long day.

knock at door

'Yeah?' Naruto shouted.

'IS SASUKE THERE?!' The fan girls yelled, delighted.

Sasuke groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

A VERY long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Chapter III:

They had managed to get rid of them, kind of.

The fan girls had clung onto Sasuke as soon as he had stepped out of Naruto's door, they had both run half a mile with them following before losing them in the shopping mall.

They'd probably got torn away by a sale in 'new look' or something Naruto thought.

But he doubted it.

'Hey Naruto.'

The blonde turned to see Sasuke staring at him with a quizzical look on his face.

'Erm, What do you want to do? We probably have an hour or two before they start coming after me again.'

Naruto frowned slightly. Sasuke was always so plain with him, so...normal.

Well we WERE enemies he thought, sighing.

And the fan girls always went after Sasuke, not him. He didn't mind it usually, because he knew he didn't really like girls. He had realized this the day he and Sasuke played 'spin the bottle' with the gang and one of Naruto's turns had him kissing Neji.

Yes, Naruto was gay.

But he didn't like admitting it, and didn't really think anything of it.

Naruto's thoughts drifted to Neji again, until he noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

'Naruto, don't ignore me.'

Sasuke said in a huff, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

'Teme, wait!'

He caught up with him and grabbed hold of his arm.

'C'mon' Naruto said happily,

'I'll buy you food ok?'

'Whatever dobe, as long as it's not noodles.'

'But Sasuke!'

'Uhh, usuratonkachi...'

Naruto grinned at the raven, who just scratched the back of his head irritably,

'Fine, but you owe me double now.'

'...This sucks.'

'Well, if you're offering...'

'SASUKE!!'

'Shh!! They'll hea-'

'SASUKE-KUN?!'

'Too late.'

'Are we gonna run for it again?'

'Duh! I have the perfect place to go...'

'??'

'C'mon.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sasunaru Pervertidness

Sasunaru Pervertidness

Writers Note:  
Yet again I don't own Naruto, or any character within it…damn :P

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapters…it's hard to find inspiration lately…oh well, May Expo soon!!**

**XxX**

Chapter V:

'AN ABANDONED BUILDING?? Of ALL the places you could have chosen from and you picked and ABANDONED BUILDING?!'

'Quite dobe you'll have the ceiling on us!' Sasuke hissed casting a wary eye to the ceiling of the warehouse.

Naruto sat in a huff on the dirt-ridden floor.

'It was the only place I could think of at the time and...well.'

Sasuke's body had heated up, he had been staring at Naruto far too long, he knew this would happen, and it was the perfect time.

'Naruto...'

Sasuke dropped to his knees and felt his body shaking slightly out of hesitation and heat.

'N-Naruto.'

'Hn?' The blonde answered turning his head to see Sasuke kneeling on the floor, with his hands on his knees, shaking.

'Sasuke? What's wrong?'

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and met Naruto's in a fierce gaze.

The raven drew closer to the blonde's body, Naruto-upon instinct-leaned back onto his hands, his legs now spread out in front of him.

Sasuke moved inwards, feeling the heat radiating of Naruto's body. He pushed the blonde down forcefully, and pinned his hands above his head.

Naruto couldn't speak, he didn't want this, and yet he longed for it.

Things had been so normal earlier.

Sasuke was not the same person.

The raven leaned down and licked at Naruto's neck, bringing his tongue up to graze against the blonde's lips.

Naruto was now panting, he yanked Sasuke down and kissed him, immediately attacking the raven's tongue with his own, their passion erupted. Sasuke's hand stroked down Naruto's body, enjoying the fact that the blonde moaned into his mouth, which only made Sasuke even more riled up.

'S-Sasuke.' Naruto panted out, his pleasure increasing with every passing second.

'Shh...' The raven whispered, leaving the blonde's mouth and trailing his tongue back down his neck. He motioned Naruto to lift off his top and the blonde obeyed, breathing heavily.

That was when it happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasunaru Pervertidness

**Sasunaru Pervertidness**

**Writers Note:**

**CBA MAN!! Lolz, exams n shizzle, been…ahem, incapacitated…roflcopter x**

Chapter V:

That was when the pain hit Sasuke.

'AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!' Sasuke screamed out, tumbling backwards, falling hard and cracking his spine on the cold stone floor.

'SHIT! Sasuke?! What the hell??'

Sasuke groaned in agony, clutching at his chest, tearing at the skin where his heart was.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??' Naruto yelled, unable to take his wary eyes off the raven.

Then Naruto started to notice the changes.

Sasuke's teeth had elongated, but not sharp and beautiful like a vampires, oh no.

Sasuke looked more like a savage tiger.

Of all the things in the world that could have happened, and it had to be this.

And strangely enough, Naruto found himself joking about it.

Hmph, he thought. Two minutes ago I was about to get raped by a normal teenage guy, and now, I'm watching him turn into some kind of big cat or something...

Indeed, Sasuke's eyes turned golden and glittered suddenly. Sharp steel fur protruded from his ears, turning them pointed, his skin darkened and nails extended, forming blackened claws instead. Sasuke was now more panther than human.

The raven was crouched on all fours, facing away from Naruto.

'I...' Sasuke growled.

'I, didn't want you to see this. It would...take too much time to explain and, well. You have to get away from me, NOW.'

'Sasuke, I-'

'GET OUT!!'

Naruto awoke with a start, sweat was protruding from his forehead and his entire body felt as if it was on fire. He leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, he stuck his head under the showerhead and blasted his face with ice-cold water.

Turning the water off and shaking his hair free of excess water Naruto stumbled back into his bedroom and sat back down on his bed confused.

'What the hell kind of dream WAS that?'

Naruto barely noticed that he was speaking out loud, until he heard a reply come from the kitchen.

'It was interesting, I'll give you that.'


End file.
